conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federation of Everett Terrestrial Forces
The Federation of Everett Terrestrial Forces is the surface based division of the Federation Armed Forces. Its mission is to provide for the defense of the Federation of Everett, its allies and enforce Everetti military and foreign policy during times of war and to assist in humanitarian crisis in all situations upon the surfaces of the planet Earth and the planet Flora. The Terrestrial Forces are made up of three military service branches, the Ground Forces, the Air Force and the Navy. The Ground Forces are the largest by total employed, enlisted and commissioned personnel, and the Air Force is the most utilized. The Navy is the smallest branch of the three and sea-faring vessels continue to be decommissioned as the focus on the Space Forces increases. The Ground Forces consists of approximately 3.5 million personnel. Two million Marines are employed under active duty, rotating with another one and a half million reserve Marines. A total of 50,000 Ground Forces include the Militant Forces, a division of the Ground Forces consisting of special forces operatives. The Ground Forces utilizes a variety of nearly 900,000 combat vehicles. The Air Force employs 850,000 personnel and maintains just over 19,000 combat aircraft and other aircraft. It also maintains control over the majority of Everetti weapons of mass destruction arsenals, including fusion weapons systems, launch silos, ballistic missile defenses, Strategic Defense systems, HAARP, GEMPA and the Planetary Defense System satellite constellation. The Navy maintains 101 combat vessels, 50 Coast Guard vessels and five hospital ships. It employs the smallest amount of personnel of all four military branches, some 275,000 enlisted and commissioned servicemen and women. The Navy is primarily made up of aircraft carriers, battleships, submarines and littoral combat ships. Nearly all other forms of naval vessels have been phased out due to the increase in the effectiveness of the Air Force and Space Forces technology. The Navy also controls a small portion of Everett's weapons of mass destruction arsenal, including fusion warheads. The Navy's carriers utilize a force of 1,500 combat aircraft. Unlike the Ground Forces and the Air Force, the Navy entirely resides and operates on Earth, maintaining no presence on Flora. Ground Forces The Federation Ground Forces employ 2.5 million Marine Corp troops and one million reserves. 75,000 Marines are stationed on active duty on Flora and 100,000 reserve Marines are also stationed on Flora. It maintains approximately 875,000 military ground vehicles and 15,000 helicopters and drop-ships. Since 2040, the Ground Forces has been in a process of phasing out helicopter use and began replacement programs for drop-ship style attack and utility aircraft. The Ground Forces are complemented by its primary combat vehicle, the M5 Dakota main battle tank, which replaced the previous M4 Harris. The Marine Corps uses a variety of drones to assist in combat and other roles, which are advanced derivatives of the HAD series droids used between 2010 and 2042. AAIDS droids are common automated companions of Marine Corps squads. Since 2042, these droids have increased their roles in combat. Special Operations The Ground Forces maintains a sub-division known as the Militant Forces, which focuses on special operations warfare. Employing approximately 50,000 special forces operatives, the MF is frequently used in scenarios such as hostage rescue, sabotage, reconnaissance, observation, assassination, high profile arrests, Presidential security and black operations. The Militant Forces maintains 2,500 operatives on Flora. 500 Militant Forces operatives are stationed on Mars and another 250 are stationed on Destiny under Space Forces authority. Homeland Defense System The Homeland Defense System, referred to as "HDS" in short, formed in 2005 under a Department of Defense civil defense program, continues to maintain functions today. As of the 2052 annual Homeland Defense System census, 61,554,213 Everetti citizens are HDS personnel, nearly double the number of HDS personnel in 2010. HDS personnel continue to maintain their role as a civil defense program whose duty is defense of the homeland from threats foreign, domestic and of natural disaster. Since 2005, the HDS been called into service by the President in time of emergency on many occasions to assist areas of the Federation of Everett suffering from natural disasters and to assist law enforcement and military operations in times of war, terrorism and domestic crisis. The Homeland Defense System also continues to include private militia organizations and native American tribal reservation militias. Air Force Navy Coast Guard Facilities Inventory Ground Forces Air Force Navy Miscellaneous Terrestrial Forces Inventory Category:Everett (FWNG)